Future Boy (temporary title)
by SwissQueen
Summary: Malec AH/AU Alec Lightwood is not like other people: 1. he can see the future and his visions are never wrong 2. He is a closeted gay. What happens when he sees himself kissing another guy? Magnus Bane is still the partygoing freewheeling bisexual we all know and love. What happens when he meets an adorably cute boy at his party? Minor Clace and Sizzy. Rated T for now, may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! If you're here from My Forever or your just reading because it seemed interesting I welcome you and hope you like this story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any TMI/TID devices characters, all that is mine is the plot**

 **Also, sorry for the crap beginning of the chapter I didn't know how to introduce some things so I'm apologizing ahead of time and uh, please like/fave/follow/REVIEW! if you think it's good -SwissQueen**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"So Alec," his younger sister Izzy started, "you exited for your first day of senior year?" Alec opened his mouth to respond but suddenly very visibly winced in pain, even though the pain was excruciating he was good at hiding it-in public that is, "Iz," Alec gasped out, "Tylenol, please" Isabelle's eyes widened in realization of what was going on and she ran out of the room to retrieve the medication.

Alec was used to this, he could see the future and was about to have a vision. Alec knew what would happen next, the blindingly white light that occurred just prior to one of his visions still occasionally caught him off guard as it did now.

When the light cleared Alec was in an unfamiliar room that had rainbow painted walls that were covered in glitter. He looked at the bed from where he was standing in what he assumed was the doorway but Alec couldn't move in visions but oh well. The bed had canary yellow sheets. He realized there was a person- no, two people sitting on the edge of the bed. Alec realized the person with his back to him was actually himself, he couldn't see the other persons face because it was obscured by vision Alec's head and torso but he did note that the other man had his hair gelled up into long black spikes and was dusted with golden glitter.

Alec noticed that the sparkly man had on a black leather Jacket that had gold colored fabric along all the seams. The man looked up at bed-Alec and that was when Alec saw one of the most beautiful green-gold eyes he had ever seen, the man had on mascara and black with golden glittered eyeliner. And, Alec noted that the man had a single tear fall down his cheek as he said something to vision Alec that he could not hear but bed Alec nodded and presumably said something in response then the man Alec didn't realize cupped Vision-Alec's cheek and leaned in, was he about to see his first kiss? Bed/Vision-Alec seemed frozen. The handsome man leaned in more, closed his eyes and just as their lips touched the scene went black cuing the end of the vision.

He opened his eyes and he was back in his mother's kitchen standing at the counter with his hands clenched so tight on the edge of the counter his knuckles were completely white. This wasn't the first time he had seen his future but it was the first time having a vision featuring anything romantically involving his future He moved his hands to the surface of the counter top and forced himself to get his breathing under control.

Alec had known he was gay since he was 12 but he was still in the closet and was pretty sure it'd be that way forever. Isabelle ran back into the room with a glass of water that she probably got from the bathroom sink and two pills, "Alec," Iz said setting down the water and handing Alec the medicine which he gratefully took, chugging the entire glass of water down, "you need to breathe, in and out, was it another vision?" Alec's face turned slightly red he lowered his head slightly in hopes that Isabelle wouldn't see his blush but she caught it, "Alllleeec" she said in a sing-song voice, "whaaat haaaapppened hmmmmm?" Alec looked back up at Izzy,

"I uh," he blushed, "saw um" his face got redder and he lowered his voice so that should his adoptive brother Jace were to walk in he would not overhear what was said next, Alec didn't need to worry about his other younger brother Max because he was already at school, "I uh, kinda sorta kissedaguy" Alec mumbled as fast as he could his face crimson. Isabelle squealed excitedly, "ohmygodohmygodohmygodwhowasitwhenwherehow?!" Alec buried his very much reddened face in his arms, "what's got Iz so exited this early in the morning?" Alec's younger brother Jace said as he walked in the kitchen, "Alec just had a vision of Fashion Queen's new winter collection and was telling me about it" Isabelle lied smoothly.

"And I regret asking" Jace replied pouring himself a glass of coffee. Alec looked up at the clock and jumped up, "Shit!" he exclaimed, "we gotta go or we'll be late" he grabbed his keys and bag, made sure Jace and Izzy had their bags as well and were following him. Together the three of them walked out the door to Alec's car and drove to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welp, here's Chapter 2 for y'all, please review and tell me what you think!**

 **PLEASE READ THE AN AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN/READ THE FIRST HARRY POTTER BOOK/MOVIE I WARN YOU NOW I SPOIL A NOT MAJOR BUT NOT A TINY DETAIL EITHER THAT IS PARTIALLY IRRELEVANT TO THE STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own squat but the plot -SwissQueen**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Alec sat down at the empty lunch table and waited for Jace and Izzy who apparently had the same lunch shift as he. Alec looked around the cafeteria for anyone even remotely similar to the man from his vision, he found a few with similar skin tones but none had the green-gold eyed beauty of the man from the vision.

"Made any new friends yet?" Izzy asked temporarily stopping Alec's search, "Not really, well there was this one girl in my Advanced Literature class, her name was Clary I think. She seemed nice enough but wouldn't stop talking abut the 'Totally hot blonde junior that was named Jace that was new until I told her that he was my brother, that shut her up real fast" Alec said smiling a little bit at the memory.

"That's good!" Izzy said, "What's good?" Jace asked walking up to the table before promptly plopping down on the bench,

"Oh, Alec has made a new friend is all" Isabelle said still looking at Alec before turning to face Jace who sat next to her opposite Alec, "So, you going to Magnus Bane's party?" she asked Jace casually who had an incredulous expression on his face,

"How the Hell did you get an invite to 'The Magnus Bane's' party?! From what I hear he's one of the most popular guys in this school along with his best friends Ragnor Fell and Camille Belcourt. AND, together they have broke every heart in this school guy AND girl"

"That's what I've heard too" Izzy said, "I got our invites from this guy Meliorn, he was hooking up with Camille, whose best friends with Magnus so she told him to invite all three of the Lightwoods and here we are, I passed Magnus in the hall today and he is _HOT_ , Like not my type but Damn he's hot as Fuuuuc-" "Iz" Alec said knowing his sister was implying she wanted Alec to 'get some' but couldn't say it outright because they were in the cafeteria and Jace was with them.

Isabelle rolled her eyes before completely changing the subject, "Alec, we're going to need a designated driver" Izzy said whilst giving Alec 'The Look' that she knew was Alec's weakness. Truth be told Alec had grown immune to "The Look" for about three years but he knew his sister would go anyways without a driver if he said no. Alec sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope" Jace and Izzy said in unison, "OH!" Jace exclaimed animatedly, "I invited someone to sit with us, her name is Clary and she's just so...amazing" Alec had never sen that look on Jace's face but he knew it was one full of care and adoration, "So please, don't screw this up for me" Alec and Izzy nodded and soon after a short redhead that Alec remebered was Clary walked up to the table with a taller, scraggly, brown-haired boy in tow, "Um, hey Jace, you uh, invited me to sit next to you?" she said as if she needed confirmation. Jace patted the bench next to him. Clary sat next to Jace and the brown- haired boy sat next to her putting himself in between Clary and Isabelle. "Hey Alec" Clary said to Alec with a light wave and Alec gave a little wave back in response

"You two know each other?!" Jace said, "Well yeah we have Advanced Literature and Trig. together" Alec glanced up at Clary when he mentioned Advanced Literature and saw that Clary's cheeks were flaming, "Don't worry Clary," Alec said to her, "I mentioned nothing" He heard Clary let out a sigh of releif, he then glanced over to Jace who was giving him a look that said, 'DUDE! what the hell?! Why didn't you tell me you guys knew each other now I look like an idiot' so Alec gave him a responding look of 'you do a good enough job of that all by yourself' Clary seemed to notice the tension so she said,

"Well um, I'm Clary and this is my best friend Simon" Izzy nodded to show she was listening without looking up from her phone. Jace discreetly gave Simon the look of 'Back off, she's mine' while Alec said,"Cool shirt" referring to Simon's Harry Potter shirt which said 'It's leviosa, not leviosar'

"Finally!" Simon exclaimed "Someone aside from Clary that gets it" Alec smirked, he knew Izzy would get payback later but he couldn't help it, "Iz'll never admit to it but she secretly gets it and is silently fangirling right now"

"ALEC!" Isabelle yelled her cheeks slightly red from embarrassment before remembering her brother hated attention, "I'm gonna get you for that" She said in a tone that was both threatening and playful. Alec smiled in response "I kno-" He stopped suddenly, sensing the headache that he knew was going to hit him like a hurricane in about ten seconds,

"Iz, nurse, please" Alec said. Isabelle nodded and went to help Alec up and saw Simon and Clary's confused faces, "He gets random headaches sometimes" she supplied as she and Alec left the cafeteria. As soon as they were out of eye and earshot of the cafeteria Alec leaned back against a locker which conveniently enough, was Izzy's. Izzy opened the locker as fast as possible and Alec faced it so It looked like she was waiting for him to get something out of his locker even though that was not at all the case. Once his face was obscured by the locker Alec let the vision come to him.

When the light cleared Alec was in his room, vision Alec looked a few years older and was laying relaxed on his beck while reading, Alec squinted to read the title, 'Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Alec knew that book wasn't going to be released for a few more years and Alec prayed Vision Alec wouldn't spoil the book for him. There was a knock on the door soft and timid sounding, some visions came with sound others, like his one he'd had that morning excluded audio. vision Alec looked up at the sound, "who is it?" he asked, "It's uh- Simon, can I come in? the person on the other side of the door said, "Sure man," vision Alec replied. Simon walked in looking very fidgety, he was different his hair was longer and despite the nervous aura he was giving off he seemed...happier. Vision Alec looked at Simon with a puzzled expression, "what's up man? you seem nervous" Simon walked in and closed the door,

"Uh, Listen man, you know I've only been with Izzy for three years, but uh well, let me explain from the beginning. I thought I was in love with Clary most of my childhood but then I met Izzy and the second I laid eyes on her I knew she was way out of my league, but I tried, harder than I ever had with Clary to get her to notice me and she did. The day she compared Ron Weasley sacrificing himself in his life size version of wizards chess to me punching that douche' Meliorn in the face for calling her a cheap whore I knew I loved her. And I love her so much that it hurts and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. and after y'know what happened with Robert" vision Alec winced slighty, "You're the closest thing to a father Iz has and I won't do it if you don't want me to but it would be nice to know I had your blessing in marrying her"

Alec was wide-eyed. Simon and Isabelle, _his Isabelle_ the one that got wasted and had one-night-stands every other weekend, the one that made Alec fear she would end up getting knocked up, ended up with super nerd. Alec couldn't fathom it, but he wasn't gonna complain, Simon was much nicer than most-no, _ALL_ the boys Izzy brought home. Alec looked at vision Alec who looked shocked, but also with the understanding as if he himself knew the feeling of loving someone so much it hurt and understood exactly what Simon meant,

"Alec?" vision Simon said, "You're not about to go all psycho and murder me are you?" vision Alec snapped out of it, "Simon, you didn't need to ask me but I'm glad you did, and my answer is yes, you have my blessing but if you _ever_ cheat on her, or hurt her or break her heart, . End. You. Now, when do you plan on proposing?"

The vision ended and Alec felt Izzy shaking his shoulders, "Can I hear about this one?" she asked. Alec was still partially in shock but he shook his head no and when Izzy opened her mouth to complain but Alec spoke again, "you'll thank me later escpecially this but, I will say that I do have a bit more faith in you now" Alec smiled still half in shock and walked to his next class.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **So, what'd y'all think? was it good? please review and tell me what you think!**

 **PLEASE READ: next chapter I plan on writing the party through Alec's perspective and have already wrote it on paper. I need to know whether or not to write the party in Magnus' perspective as well because I can't update until I get a few answers for the fact that I haven't wrote it yet so PLEASE, review tell me what you like and dislike and whether or not I should write through Magnus' side of the story as well.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!-SwissQueen**


End file.
